


Lay back

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Also- Rick is a whiny thing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Daryl is havin none of it, Established Relationship, Hormones, Horny preggo Rick, M/M, Married Rickyl, Mpreg, Pregnant Cuddles, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant!Rick, Sarcastic Fluff, Stubborn Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: When Rick has to take a break from his cop duties in Alexandria to rest, Daryl makes it up to him.Or the one where Rick's pregnancy gives him urges.





	Lay back

**Author's Note:**

> As always: THANK YOU TWDObssessive for beta'ing my baby stories. Sooo thankful. Thank you. Did I say thanks? Thanks. Luv. Thks.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the read! Tell me what you think! <3

“What the hell d’ya think you’re doin’?” Daryl asked from the doorframe of the bathroom, looking at Rick with an irritated scowl settling on his face.

“Getting ready, Daryl.”

“Nope. You’re not going anywhere, let ya play the cop around here long enough as it is.”

“ _Daryl_ , I gotta--”

“Nuh uh, _Rick_. Your uniform doesn’t even fit no more anyway.”

“You’re saying I’m fat?” Rick asked, sounding almost hurt and Daryl rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“No. I’m saying you’re pregnant, jackass.”

“I’m only six months in. I’m going to work.” Rick tried to sound as final as he could but Daryl wouldn’t have it.

“Oh yeah? And how so? If need be, you’re gonna take off and run?” Rick unconsciously grimaced. “If someone’s looking to start a fight, you’re gonna tackle them to the ground _while_ still protecting yer belly? How d’ya think ya’ll do that huh? And if someone draws a gun at ya, do you think you’ll be more focused on taking them down or on the baby that’s trying to see the light inside of ya? Also, you’re six months pregnant, that _we know of_ , Denise could be wrong, it’s not like your period stopped or somethin’.”

Rick frowned, looking at his reflection in the mirror, one of his hands leaving the lapels of his blue Alexandrian uniform shirt to brush over his distended stomach, caressing the bump of his growing child. He looked up, confused and conflicted and met Daryl’s gaze again in the mirror.

“Message finally got through?” Daryl asked, his scowl slowly morphing into the indulgent glow he wore like a second skin around Rick lately.

“But...I have to do my share, I have to--” his husband stuttered.

“Ya did more than your share for the past few years, yer job for now is to rest and be a good mama.”

“I'm not a _mama_!” Rick turned around, eyebrows shooting to the sky as he took off his shirt, balled it up and tried to throw it at Daryl, only for the poor thing to flop down to the floor between them.

“Nice try, babe, but I prefer squirrels, they fly better.” Daryl winked intently and Rick couldn't fight the grin that formed on his face at the memory.

“Shut up, Dare, you're not funny.” he still pouted.

“Oh yes, I am, and ya know it, too, pretty sulker. Now go sit yer pregnant ass back on the couch before I make ya.” he replied, his voice going lower and lower as he got back to being serious.

“Make me? Sounds nice.” Rick answered, looking at his husband as he blew on one of his overgrown curls falling on his face.

“You're trying too hard, Rick. Don't gotta play sexy with me huh.”

“ _Play_ sexy? I'm hurt, Daryl.” the man put a hand on his heart in fake-distress and Daryl decided he'd had enough.

“Alright, princess, let's get ya off yer swollen ankles.”

“Don't call me--" Rick yelped as Daryl took him in his arms, as always being mindful of the baby bump and carried him out of the bathroom and downstairs to the couch. He laid him down on it, making sure he was comfortable and even added a few throw pillows underneath his back and neck.

“Don't ya dare get back up again. You stay put.” Daryl ordered, his pointer tapping the tip of Rick's nose gently, eyes dead serious.

“Where are you going?” Rick turned his head, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at his husband.

“To find Denise.” Daryl answered simply as he put a hand on the door handle.

“Why?” Rick questioned, playing confused when really, asking was superfluous.

“I've got questions.” Daryl raised a challenging eyebrow back at Rick and opened the door.

“No, Daryl, come on, you've been harassing her everyday for weeks now, what questions can you still have that she hasn't answered a thousand times already?” Rick asked turning on his side, leaning up, his elbows on the armrests of the couch so he could face Daryl fully.

“Now, I'm the one who's hurt.  Ya sayin’ I can't be worried for my own husband and child?” Daryl's tone was as near as his gruff usual as it got around Rick anymore, which was not that harsh, he couldn't when presented with the sight of the man he loved, carrying the very proof of their union so gracefully.

“ _Daaaare,_ ” Rick nearly cried, his voice reaching higher notes than Daryl was comfortable with.

“Oh don't ya whine, big guy.”  Daryl turned back around in the door frame.

“I neeeeeed youuu.” Rick’s lips formed their killer pout and the archer knew he was done for, he stayed put though, not wanting to give Rick the satisfaction of having his way so quickly. He leaned to the side, resting a shoulder against the wood of the open door.

“Ya _are_ kiddin’ me! Ya were about to go ‘round town play cops and robbers or whatever, but now you need me?” Daryl let out a nearly convincing sigh.

“Please?” Rick smiled, all puppy eyes and victory smile.

“What d’ya want, babe?” the hunter gave in, no point in pretending that look on his husband's face didn't always work, they both knew it did.

“Cuddles?” the pregnant cop grinned.

“You're lucky I like yer whiny ass.” Daryl laughed softly, before stepping inside again, closing the door behind him with a dull thud.

“Love. You _love_ my ass.” Rick frowned.

“Shut up and make room for me if ya want yer cuddles, mister belly.”

“Don't call--" Rick started again.

“I _love_ your belly.” Daryl whispered in his ear as he settled behind Rick and pressed his husband's back against his chest, curls tickling his nose as he brushed his hand over Rick's preggo bump, mesmerized. “You're so beautiful like this, babe.” Daryl couldn't see but he knew Rick was blushing a bit when he tucked his head farther up his neck, hiding.

The man's hormones seemed to make him feel almost shy sometimes and Daryl marveled in the reactions he could get out of Rick with the simplest, most heartfelt compliments.

“ _So beautiful._ ” he whispered again, taking Rick's lips in an overdue kiss before nursing an earlobe between gentle teeth. Rick gasped.

“Gotta--Gotta stop, honey, gotta--"

“What's the matter?” Daryl asked, stopping immediately, looking at Rick with concerned eyes.

“It’s nothing...just…” Rick sighed, looking embarrassed as hell. ”Anything you do makes me feel... _horny_ these days…” he finally confessed, bowing his head and blushing again.

Daryl stifled a laugh.

“Is that right?”

Rick nodded but didn't answer or raise his head again. “Even when you've already woken me up in the middle of the night for that very reason?” Daryl asked, amused as he blindly caressed Rick's face and neck with tender fingertips.

“Dare, _pleaaaase._ ” Rick whined again, breathless.

“What?” Daryl chose to play dumb, grinning brightly in his husband's hair.

“If you're not going somewhere with this you have got to stop touching me like that.” Rick warned, his serious tone taking a blow with how aroused he sounded.

“Like what?” Daryl asked as he snaked a very knowing, mischievous hand down to his husband's already tightly tented sweats.

“You proud of yourself?” Rick groaned, half-annoyed, half-panting with the pleasure of that simple touch.

“Shh...I've got ya, gonna take care of ya.” he murmured in Rick's ear.

The hunter grabbed the hem of his husband's tee shirt and pulled, smiling when Rick immediately raised his arms to help him remove the garment.

“Rise up a bit?” Daryl demanded, thumbing at Rick's waistband. He pushed it just enough to reveal the man's unclad erection.

“You _are_ horny, huh.”

“Yeah, help me now, put those gorgeous hands on me, Dare, _please_.”

“God, I love how needy you are.” Daryl practically growled in Rick's curls. Nuzzling his silken hair, Daryl straightened up enough that his hands had no trouble finding Rick's nipples and cock, his own hard length pressed against his man's lower back.

“Can you feel how much I love you like this?” he kept murmuring as he started jerking Rick off with passion.

Rick was gasping, a moaning mess of curls dangling from his skull to Daryl's shoulder, shamelessly expressing his pleasure.

“Holy _shit_.” Rick cried, his whole body straining with pure pleasure as his husband's hand went up and down his length in swift practiced motions of his wrist, squeezing a little harder at the tip, lashing Rick in waves after waves of ecstasy.

“You're so sensitive right now, babe...it's so hot…” Daryl breathed heavily in his ear and Rick couldn't hold onto the next words that left his mouth.

“Take me, I need you inside me, honey, please just fuck the hell out of me.”

“ _Fuck_ , Rick.”

“Yeah, come on, baby, you have to fuck me, I need it, need it now.” Rick said again, panting as he rose from the couch, got rid of his sweats and forced Daryl out of his tee shirt, the hunter momentarily struck by how aroused this needy, demanding Rick made him feel.

When the other man started tugging at his belt, though, Daryl was shaken out of his trance and got up as well. He shed away the remnants of his clothes before gently pushing Rick back on the couch. The man parted his legs obscenely wide as soon as his backside hit the cushions, no shame whatsoever on his features, absolute need only.

“You look like heaven, baby. Like a goddamn dream.” Daryl gasped before kneeling between Rick's legs on the couch, supporting himself with one arm on the back rest at his side as he bent down to lick a fiery trail along the length of Rick's cock, a finger circling his still stretched rim at the same time.

“For God's sake, Daryl, fuck me, I'm _ready._ ”

“Yeah, can see that, my perfect cock-hungry husband, you _are_. I'm coming, lay back.” Daryl muttered with a soft laugh and Rick did, his head falling heavy on the armrest, curls splaying around, like angelic tentacles of passion.

Daryl still made sure three of his fingers could easily pump in and out of Rick’s hole before he gave his man what he wanted and entered him. One smooth thrust and he was completely inside, eyes drinking in the sight of Rick's slack jaw and dazed eyes, in the near-yell of pleasure that ripped through the man's throat as he, himself, gasped for air.

Even if their nightly activities had Rick still largely prepared to take Daryl's thickness, the few hours in between had his hole tightening again a little and the sensation was overwhelming.

“You feel so good, my perfect, perfect love.” Daryl murmured brokenly as he began moving surrounded by Rick’s quivering insides.

“Same as you, big...guy, same...as you.” Rick grinned between moans, one of his arms raising so he could place a tender hand on the hunter’s cheek. “Faster, babe, stop playing around, take me.”

Daryl started off a much faster, much harder pace after that, Rick's words setting his brain on fire and he slammed in his hole, fucking his ass with forceful thrusts to which Rick responded with even higher-pitched moans and yells, face red with arousal being relieved.

At some point, Daryl giggled and Rick looked at him through sweaty curls, confused.

“Your belly bounces as we go, sweet _mama_.” he said, voice ragged by his efforts but unmistakably full of fondness.

“Don't c--call me that!” Rick stuttered at a particularly hard drag of Daryl's cock over his prostate.

“Mama? I like it. Makes me wanna fuck ya to the ground.” Daryl answered, pounding his husband's ass deeper and deeper. “Seein’ ya carryin’ our baby is the biggest turn on ever, Rick.” Daryl took Rick's ankles in his hands and placed them on his shoulders, the gentleness of his caressing them contrasting greatly with the sheer strength he put in nailing his husband's willing hole.

Rick couldn't answer at all, his pleasure building big as a mountain in his loins as the new position allowed for Daryl to systematically hit on his prostate.

“I wanna kiss ya so bad right now.” Daryl whispered and got Rick's legs back onto the couch. He laughed at Rick's whines when he pulled out of him but didn't go far. He got up and crouched at Rick's head, taking the man's pouty lips in a bruising kiss.

“Yer the most gorgeous thing on this planet.” he whispered against his mouth before harshly sucking on Rick's bottom lip, raising wanton sounds out of the man's throat. “Face away from me? I wanna try something.”

Rick nodded at the couch cushions as he eagerly complied, bending his right leg to give Daryl easier access.

The archer laid down against Rick, passing an arm under his man's neck and a hand under his raised thigh before he pushed back in. He placed one of his legs right underneath Rick's bent one, supporting it and using it as leverage to thrust deeper.

The position felt so much more intimate that both of them instantly knew they wouldn't last much longer. Daryl nuzzled the nape of Rick's neck, mouthing at the skin as his hand found one of Rick's hyper-sensitive nipples, rolling it between his fingers mercilessly, gasping along each of Rick's cries.

As release got closer and closer to taking them, Rick grew more vocal and Daryl more silent. Shouts on one side and quiet strangled gasps on the other.

The archer's hand moving from his leg to his angry red cock, pumping it in time with his more gentle thrusts threw Rick over the edge, the tension of his clasping muscles bringing Daryl with him.

They trembled against one another, Rick's cum drying quickly over Daryl's hand as the man's leg lowered, trapping Daryl's cock between his limbs.

Daryl's arm went to rest around his husband's waist as he sighed happily, caressing the baby bump with gentle fingertips.

“Feelin’ better?” he asked laughing against Rick's hair.

“Hell yeah.” Rick laughed in turn.

They stayed like this for a while before Rick stirred and turned to face Daryl, kissing him as soon as their position allowed it.

 

“You're so fucking good at this.” he sighed.

“At what?” Daryl quirked an eyebrow in fake confusion, smug smile dancing on his lips.

“Making me feel good. Any way you can manage.” Rick answered catching his husband off-guard a little. “I love you so damn much.”

“Oh that.” Daryl got his footing back and winked at Rick, putting a strong arm around the man's shoulder and his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the smell of his sweaty pregnant skin. “I love you too, sap.”

“Don't you act like you don't like it. We're the same, you just don't show it but _I_ know.” Rick grinned in the archer's hair, kissing what he could of the man's head.

 

“I'm getting kinda hungry.” Rick said after a while.

“You are? What do ya wanna eat?” Daryl asked sitting up again.

“Dunno...do we still have any of Carol’s cookies?”

“Yeah, think so.” Daryl began before putting a heavy hand on his husband's shoulder. “Don't ya dare move a muscle, I'm gonna get them.”

Rick smiled sheepishly, still not used to laying back like this, letting Daryl do everything. His eyes even got a little watery when, before going to the kitchen, still stark naked, Daryl turned around and kissed his belly gently, whispering.

“Gotta feed ya both, huh.”

 

_Damn hormonal swings._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
